It's Time For The Evolution!
by Nagi-Oki
Summary: Based off the popular It's Time for the Evolution! rpg board. Oh no! Warren's in trouble! The Professor's acting strangely! And Logan's having discipline problems! What ELSE can go wrong...
1. Our Opening Scene

IT'S TIME FOR THE EVOLUTION!  
  
Adapted from the RPG board by Nagi-Oki  
  
Warning: I don't own the X-Men or any other Marvel characters that MAY or MAY NOT appear in this fic. The following characters are people owned by their respective creators:  
  
Luke=X  
Real name: Luke Chambers  
Codename: Dammed  
Nickname: Lestat, Loui  
Allies: Vamp, Blood Raven  
Age: 17  
Height: 6'  
Weight: 60 kg  
Hair: Blonde but dies it  
Eye: Appear black but really are dark brown but have a red tinged to them.  
Complection: Pale  
Build: Runners build  
Birthplace: Praise   
Birth date: 6/6/87  
Origin: France  
Identity: unknown  
Criminal status: None  
Previous schooling: High school  
Mother: Claudia  
Father: Greg  
Clothing: Dresses kind like a Goth, black manly, trench coat, etc.  
Jewellery/weapons: Wears a pentagram ring.  
Distinguishing features: Grows fangs (doesn't drink blood though)  
Physical mutation: none  
Power: Dark gifts vampires have in the Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice, Super   
speed, ability to read thoughts, flight, can climb walls, etc.  
What the powers do/are: He can move fast, tell what you're thinking, he can fly. Luke can also climb up a wall, in short,  
he's a vamp that can't drink blood or die by sun light.  
Personality: He has a ego, a very charming person total ladies man. He finds it easy to 'fit in' and has no trouble making  
friends in the right places and enemies rather fast. He's a cross between Piotr/Remy, Warren and Scott as it were.  
Hobbies: Dating, clubbing, vampires, nightlife, basically he acts like a Lestat from the Vamp Chronicles.  
History: His dad is in he navy and met his mother in Paris, married and had Luke. One day in Gym Luke raced the school jock  
at hurdles when his powers surfaced, Luke cleared all the jumps in one leap. Soon after his other power revealed themselves  
and Luke knew it wasn't safe to stay at one school for a long period of time, he's spent the last few years moving around  
with his dad while his mother stays in Paris looking after his little sister. Luke has now found himself in Bayville for the  
next few months, while his dad is in NYC. He thinks he has it made but he is a mutant he is the Dammed.  
  
Ian=moonchampion  
Real Name: Ian Kincaid  
Codename: Shadowmime  
Age: 18  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 185  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Brown; however when using his powers, his eyes become completely black.  
Powers: Has the ability to manipulate any shadow into a shadow puppet, which can make physical contact with his foes. Also able to camouflage himself within the darkness of the shadows.  
Weakness: His shadow puppets/constructions are weak against any light that comes in contact with them. Hence, any form of light that touches the constructs dissipates the shadow.   
Personality: Ian is a mysterious young man that has just entered town. He shows no fear, and he shows no respect for  
authority. He does anything he can to meet his agenda and has no concerns over the consequences of his actions.  
History: Ian Kincaid was raised in an orphanage, and ran away as soon as his mutant powers began to manifest. He managed to  
support himself for the last few years and graduate high school in Los Angeles. Has been doing jobs in the black market for  
support using his mutant powers.  
  
Clarice=Owned by Marvel played by moonchampion  
Name: Clarice Ferguson  
Codename: Blink  
Height: 5'4"  
Weight: 109 lbs.  
Age: 15  
Appearance: Purple skin, red hair  
Powers: Ability to open up portals and travel to literally anywhere in the world.  
Background: (For the purposes of this rpg) Clarice was an orphan, found in the backwoods by Victor Creed. However, seeing her  
potential (for his advantage) he decided to take her under his wing instead of simply killing her. Over time, she became one  
of the only things in this world Victor Creed actually cares about (like a daughter.) She is a well-skilled fighter and at  
times can be as merciless as he is, but its not completely in her nature. She is sometimes reluctant to cast the final blow,  
something that Sabretooth is working on. Enjoys hanging with the members of the Brotherhood.Currently, Clarice has decided  
to stay in Bayville and build a relationship with her 'family,' Kurt and Mystique. However, where Mystique is concerned,  
there is always a mystery to be uncovered.  
Picture:  
http://photos.groups.yahoo.com/group/itstimefortheevolution/vwp?.dir=/Char+Pic%27s&.dnm=Blink+in+action.jpg&.src=gr&.done=http%3a//photos.groups.yahoo.com/group/itstimefortheevolution/vwp%3f.dir=/Char%2bPic%2527s%26.dnm=Nicolette%2bBlythe%2bMiller.jpg%26.src=gr  
  
Scarlett=LLJade  
Name: Scarlett Rose Miller  
Codename: Artemis  
Nicknames: Her two other sisters often refer to her as "Baby Sister" because she is the youngest of the triplets.  
Age: 16   
Description: She is 5'2 with long blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin.  
Power: She has a telepathic link with animals.  
Relatives: Bethany Ann Miller (deceased mom), Jacob Miller (deceased father), Nicolette Blythe Miller (older cousin), Star  
(middle triplet), and Sophia (oldest triplet).  
Hobbies: Drawing, painting, sculpting, making crystal figurines, and anything else artistic.   
History: Scarlett Rose Miller is the youngest of her three identical triplet sisters, Star and Sophia. She is a very timid,  
shy, and kind person. She was born and raised in London, England, where she grew up with a sweet and loving mother and a  
caring and protective older cousin. Her sisters were always there to watch over her as well, since she was usually picked on  
a lot by the older and meaner kids. But their father was a cruel and abusive man. If any of his daughters so much as tripped  
and cut their knee, he would beat them until they bleed or until he got bored. Their older cousin, Nicolette, was the only  
female in the house that was brave enough to stand up to him. One time, she even took a beating for them. Finally, their  
mother, Bethany Ann, got a divoce from her cruel husband and they all moved into a quaint house. It was around this time  
that Scarlett and her sisters started to develope their powers. Their mother wasn't frightened by their powers at all; in  
fact, she actually thought it was rather amazing. Nicolette thought it was amazing too, but since she treated the girls as  
her own, she made sure that they didn't use their powers that much and that no one found out about them. They continued to  
live a peaceful and quiet life. One day though, everything changed. Scarlett and her mother were goign to go out to see a  
play when her father broke into their houseand in a moment of pure rage, he shot at his wife. When he realized what he did,  
he turned the gun on himself and shot himself in the head. He had wanted to kill his daughters, not his Ex-wife. Scarlett  
had witnessed the terrible event; every single moment of it. But now, Nicolette had become the legal guardian of the  
triplets. A year after the tragedy, she and her younger cousins moved to the states where she had enrolled them in an all  
girl school. Certain things had happened that caused all three of the triplets to use their powers, allowing them to be  
discovered by Professor Xavier. Scarlett, still very shy, has become a very close friend to Kurt Wagner. She also has a  
crush on him.  
Picture:  
http://photos.groups.yahoo.com/group/itstimefortheevolution/vwp?.dir=/Char+Pic%27s&.dnm=StarSophieScarlett2.jpg&.src=gr&.done=http%3a//photos.groups.yahoo.com/group/itstimefortheevolution/vwp%3f.dir=/Char%2bPic%2527s%26.dnm=jadehead.jpg%26.src=gr  
  
Sophia=LLJade  
Name: Sophia Lily Miller  
Codename: Krystal  
Nickname: Sophie  
Age: 16  
Description: Long blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and pale skin.  
Power: She can form silver crystal in her hands.  
Relatives: Bethany Ann Miller (deceased mom), Jacob Miller (deceased father),Nicolette Blythe Miller (older cousin),Star  
(middle triplet), and Scarlett (youngest triplet)  
Hobbies: Working on her website, investigating the supernatural (ghosts and stuff), playing video games and fashion design.  
History: Sophia is the oldest of her triplet sisters. She's what most people would consider the popular one. She lived the  
life of a normal teenager in London, she hung out with friends, she shopped, etc. But the fact that her father was abusive  
to her and her sisters made her life a living hell. When her mother and father got divorced, all three of them agreed that  
it was the best thing to ever happen to them. Their older cousin, Nicolette had always protected them from her father when  
she could. She had even taken a beating for them once. They had been happy until the day their father had killed their  
mother. That seemed to have an effect on everyone. Sophia, being the oldest triplet, felt that she had to be strong and be  
there for her other two sisters, especially Scareltt, since she was the most sensitive one plus the fact that she had  
witnessed the whole thing. Sophia tries to get along with everyone in the mansion, but she keeps her distance from Logan.  
She knows that he's not very fond of kids, especially her sister, Star.  
  
Star=LLJade  
  
  
Jade=X  
Name: Jade Nightingale  
Codename: Stealth  
age: 15  
height: 5' 11"  
weight: 113 lbs.  
powers: Stealth, healing factor, wings, heightened senses, claws.  
Description: Green hair and eyes  
History: Came to the US from Australia doesn't talk about her life before coming to Bayville.  
family members: Mum, older sister and younger bro all non mutants.  
Picture#1:  
http://photos.groups.yahoo.com/group/itstimefortheevolution/vwp?.dir=/Char+Pic%27s&.src=gr&.dnm=jadehead.jpg&.view=t&.done=http%3a//photos.groups.yahoo.com/group/itstimefortheevolution/lst%3f%26.dir=/Char%2bPic%2527s%26.src=gr%26.view=t  
Picture#2:  
http://photos.groups.yahoo.com/group/itstimefortheevolution/vwp?.dir=/Char+Pic%27s&.dnm=Stealth.jpg&.src=gr&.done=http%3a//photos.groups.yahoo.com/group/itstimefortheevolution/vwp%3f.dir=/Char%2bPic%2527s%26.dnm=The%2bRevolutionaires.jpg%26.src=gr  
  
Maria=Maria  
Name: Josephina (Maria) Marquis  
Codename: Tigre AO-X (Alpha Omega X)  
Nickname: She knows herself as Maria, Tigre, or The White Tiger in the cage and knows nothing of her true name. The people  
close to her... (no one) call her by Maria, if they know it.  
Age: Her license says 26  
Nationality: Unknown however, she has roamed Canada, Northern Russia, and The Northern States of America.  
Gender: Female  
Weight: 150 lbs. (think muscle)  
Height: 5' 6"  
Eyes: Green though changes with attitude (exp: yellow slitted pupils indicate she is not in good mood...)  
Hair: Black and White Streaks  
Distinctive features (scars,wings,...): Markings of a tiger all over body, retractable black-diamond-steel (throughout body)  
covered claws, hmm perhaps the furry striped apendage from her behind would turn heads? No?  
Powers: Manipulation of snow/ice/water, Self-healing, Heightened Senses, and Tracking (just think a tiger who can heal  
quickly and has the power to have snow/water/ice obey its every command)  
Personnality: Prefers the Lone and Night-life. Yes, she smokes, drinks, cage fights, and does things unjustified, but hey, if  
you had her history you'd see it a civilized life too. Very sarcastic, unruly, an insatiable appetite for mischief, and  
likes anything that is restricted, so she can break that restriction. Heh...  
History: A lot like Logan's though she isn't a copy of him. She was born with that furry apendage, claws, and markings. Her  
parents named her with the initials J. N. M. Though she knows none of it. She was kidnapped when she was a year old and  
tested on until she was, with her appearance and maturity, eighteen. Though she was mostly animalistic, but thanks to the  
one espionage associated scientist that taught her the Arts and whose Nationality was Hispanic, gave her human/civilized  
look again. He taught her the most known language: English with his homeland's, and everything within the Arts. Also, he was  
the one to give her the name Maria. He helped her escape by the time she was supposedly eighteen; with her abilities it was  
unpredictable, and with her being more animal for so many years she did not know. The next few years were just as her  
Personality and Nationality explains, roaming the areas and living in the night. Now she has stumbled upon the school,  
curiosity has kicked in and she wants to discover everything.  
Picture: http://photos.groups.yahoo.com/group/itstimefortheevolution/vwp?.dir=/&.src=gr&.dnm=Maria+(The+White+Tiger).jpg&.view=t&.done=http%3a//photos.groups.yahoo.com/group/itstimefortheevolution/lst%3f%26.dir=/%26.src=gr%26.view=t  
  
Raul Demercury=Me!  
Code Name: The Bard  
Real Name: Raul DeMercury  
Place of Origin: Pan Athens, Greece  
Template: Revolutionaire/Musician  
Age: 18???  
Gender: Male  
Height: 5' 6"  
Weight: 190 lbs.  
Eyes: Ocean blue  
Hair: Long, golden blonde, covers his left eye  
Other Distinguishing Features: none  
Clothes: Dresses kind of like an 80's rocker.  
Known Relatives: Unknown  
Powers/Mutations: His power manifests through music. Whether he sings or just plays a riff on his guitar, it can effect  
others around him. He can charm them, deafen them, blast them, even invigorate them. He has a unique hyper-regenerative  
ability, his body is constantly renewing itself. He's not afraid of dying because he can survive practically any wound  
he may receive.  
History: Raul's past is so long he practically can't remember it. He met a bunch of mutants like him and they formed a group  
called 'The Revolutionaires'. This is a group of bohemian mutants that support the ideals of TRUTH, BEAUTY, FREEDOM, and  
LOVE. They're generally a nonviolent group but they will defend themselves if they have to. Now their mission is to find a  
place where they can afford to live in. This led them to renting an apartment above a certain mad scientist's lair...  
Personality: Bright eyed and optimistic, firmly believes in the power of rock 'n' roll. Although he can be really dense  
sometimes, but he means well in his actions.  
Favorite Music: ROCK 'N' ROLL!!!  
Favorite Pastimes: Rockin' out, surfing, partying, chillin' with his buds.  
Quote: Dude...Righteous!  
Special Non-Mutant Talents: He's an excellent musician and surfer, that's about it. He's quite agile and easy going, he  
prefers to dodge gracefully than fight. A very athletic guy.  
Quirks, Limitations, and Weird Stuff: He always hangs around with a bunch of weirdos. He hates rap and opposes it on all  
fronts. His guitar is specially constructed to morph into a sword or a  
surfboard or a computer.  
Picture: http://home.att.net/~nagioki/Revolutionaires.jpg  
  
Harry Behemoth=Me!  
Harry is an NPC I created for the game. He is a juggernaut with narcolepsy. He worked in a circus with Chim-Chim before  
joining Raul's group.  
  
Chim-Chim=ME!  
Chim-Chim is another NPC created by me. He is a limber midget with hands on his feet, he worked with Harry in the circus as an acrobat before meeting Raul.  
  
Gates=ME!  
Wow! I got more NPCs than I know what to do with! This boy looks like a 12 year old version of Bill Gates and is in actuality a clone of Bill Gates. He can easily read binary codes and such, can control most technologies, and is an inventive and creative genius.   
  
Vanity=ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!  
An NPC, she's an ex-government agent with ability to alter her appearance but not a full shape-shifter. She's an excellent marksman, a talented martial artist, and a hotty.^^  
  
Plus I would like to note that we partialy do not follow the series to the letter. For example: Warren has joined the institute and the whole Scarlet Witch stuff hasn't happened. Don't worry you Wanda fans we won't leave you high and dry. And now I present:  
  
[Todd comes out and taps on Nagi's shoulder.]  
  
Todd: Um...miss Nagi?  
  
[Nagi turns glaring at Todd.]  
  
Nagi-Oki: Yes Todd WHAT IS IT...  
  
Todd: What about our big opening number?  
  
Nagi-Oki: Big...opening...number...?  
  
Todd: Yea, big opening number.  
  
Nagi-Oki: I don't remember saying you guys could have a big opening number.  
  
[Scott walks out carrying a TV.]  
  
Scott: You did, right after you ODed on instant miso and Korean instant noodle bowls...  
  
Nagi-Oki: I've never gone crazy like that before on one of those binges.  
  
[The rest of the Brotherhood steps out.]  
  
Fred: You were in the middle of green tea ice cream withdrawal...  
  
[This earns a collective wince from everyone.]  
  
Scott: Anyway, we made sure to record your promise incase you forgot...  
  
[Scott turns on the TV and an image of Nagi scarfing instant noodle bowls comes on with the X-Men in the background.]  
  
Jean: Nagi, can we--  
  
Nagi-Oki: *BRAAAAAAAP!*  
  
[Everybody winces at the monster belch.]  
  
Kurt: Dhat means yes...  
  
[Scott turns off the TV.]  
  
Scott: Ring any bells?  
  
Nagi-Oki: Yea, we got any more of those noodle bowls with the swirly fishcake?  
  
Scott: NAGI!  
  
Nagi-Oki: What?  
  
Kitty: You did take your happy meds, like didn't you?  
  
Nagi-Oki: What happy meds?  
  
Evan: You know, the ones you NEED to take in order to keep some ground in reality?  
  
Nagi-Oki: OH! The HAPPY MEDS...No why?  
  
[Logan holds up the pills.]  
  
Logan: Maybe you should try taking them NOW...  
  
[Nagi takes the pills from Logan and gulps them down quickly.]  
  
Kitty: So can we like do our big opening number now?  
  
Nagi-Oki: Well...I do gotta collect info from the RPG board to do the first chapter sooooo...Ok. But make it quick I'm busy.  
  
[Kurt smiles and turns around.]  
  
Kurt: Allright people! Ve gotta move it! Everybody get into costume! Kitty get dhat Aqua CD! Todd get the OCs! Ve'll all meet at dhe set!  
  
Nagi-Oki: How come YOU'RE giving the orders?  
  
Kurt: I'm your favorite, you alvays give me authority in your fics.  
  
Nagi-Oki: (nodding in realization) Oh yea...  
  
[Kurt runs off to change into costume.]  
  
Nagi-Oki: Ok, I guess I gotta stall until they're ready...well hmmm, I do know one joke...  
  
[Pietro in an extra glittery versuion of his costume zips out.]  
  
Pietro: Pssst! We're ready!  
  
Nagi-Oki: Ok, they're ready now. Please enjoy the opening Cartoon Heroes by Aqua.  
  
[The scene changes to a studio with different sets of Bayville high, the Brotherhood house, and the Xavier Institute. They close up on a very glittery Kitty in her glittery Shadowcat uniform. She smiles as the music starts.]   
  
Kitty:  
We are what we're supposed to be  
  
[Jean slides down the banister leaning against Kitty.]  
  
Jean:  
Illusions of your fantasy  
  
[Rogue steps up onto the stairs with Kitty and Jean.]  
  
Rogue:  
All dots and lines that speak and say  
  
[The girls lean against each other.]  
  
Kitty, Jean, + Rogue:  
What we do is what you wish to do  
  
[Scott drives by in a overly glittery version of his car.]  
  
Scott:  
We are the color symphony  
  
[Kurt *BAMF*s into the back seat.]  
  
Kurt:  
Ve do the things you vanna see  
  
[Evan pushes up on his glittery skateboard.]  
  
Evan:  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
  
[The camera then switches to Rahne in a glittery new recruit suit skipping along the school set.]  
  
Rahne:  
Our friends are so unreasonable  
  
[Amara trots over just as glittery.]  
  
Amara:  
They do the unpredictable  
  
[Jubilee pops a bubble before scooting over to join Rahne and Amara.]  
  
Jubilee:  
All dots and lines that speak and say  
  
[The girls get in close together.]  
  
Rahne, Amara, + Jubilee:  
What we do is what you wish to do  
  
[Ray dribbles a basket ball on the set.]  
  
Ray:  
It's all an orchestra of strings  
  
[A platoon of glittery Jamies surround Ray trying to steal away the basketball.]  
  
Jamie:  
Doin' unbelievable things  
  
[Ray shoots for a basket but Roberto flies up and deflects it.]  
  
Roberto:  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
  
[Ray grumbles as Roberto lands and hi-fives Jamie.]  
  
Ray, Jamie, + Roberto:  
One by one, we're makin' it fun  
  
[Everyone jogs over to the scene and starts dancing in unison.]  
  
Everyone:  
We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
  
[They dance around the scene like a Broadway production.]  
  
Everyone:  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper  
  
[Kitty points up at Todd dressed up as a glitterific Spiderman swinging across on a cable.]  
  
Everyone:  
Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
  
[Magneto flies by dressed as a sparkly Superman.]  
  
Everyone:  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party  
  
[Tabitha sniggers as Pietro does some stretches and takes off at full speed.]  
  
Tabitha:  
We learned to run at speed of light  
  
[Ororo flies up high and lets herself free fall.]  
  
Ororo:  
And to fall down from any height  
  
[As Ororo slows down to a stop and lands Mystique steps out from a corner.]   
  
Mystique:  
It's true, but just remember that  
  
[Ororo, Mystique, and Tabitha lean in together.]  
  
Tabitha, Ororo, + Mystique:  
What we do is what you just can't do  
  
[Pietro skids to a stop in front of a studio door.]  
  
Pietro:  
An opera of craziness  
  
[Lance opens the door letting the rabid Pietro fans in. Pietro shrieks and takes off running.]  
  
Lance:  
A bunch of stars that's chasing us  
  
[Fred walks over to Lance as Pietro runs around screaming.]  
  
Fred:  
Frame by frame, to the extreme  
  
[Pietro tricks the fans out the door and joins Lance and Fred.]  
  
Pietro, Lance, + Fred:  
One by one, we're makin' it fun  
  
[Everyone starts dancing in unison again to the refrain.]  
  
Everyone:  
We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
  
[A few characters toss glitter in the air as they prance about happily.]  
  
Everyone:  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper  
  
[Todd swings by again screaming for help still dressed as a glittery Spiderman.]  
  
Everyone:  
Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian  
Welcome to the toon town party  
  
[Everyone winces as Todd collides with Magneto in mid air.]  
  
Everyone:  
Here comes Superman, from never-neverland  
Welcome to the toon town party  
  
[Scarlett walks in from off screen followed by some of her animal friends.]  
  
Scarlett:  
You think we're so mysterious  
  
[Jade glides down from the ceiling landing next to Scarlett.]  
  
Jade:  
Don't take us all too serious  
  
[Vanity slides down a rope from the ceiling.]  
  
Vanity:  
Be original, and remember that  
What we do is what you just can't do  
  
[The OC girls join the dancing X-Men and B-hood members.]  
  
Everyone:  
What we do is what you just can't do  
  
[Harry and Chim-Chim prance by tossing glitter and confetti around like Rip Taylor.]  
  
Everyone:  
What we do is what you just can't do  
  
[Todd scream as Magneto flies around blindly with him clinging onto his head for dear life.]  
  
Everyone:  
What we do is what you just can't do  
  
[Everyone gets together in he middle of the studio and dances in unison again.]  
  
Everyone:  
What we do is what you just can't do  
  
[Kitty steps forward and leads the group.]  
  
Kitty + Everyone:  
We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh  
We are the ones who're gonna last forever  
  
[Kitty smiles as she dances closer.]  
  
Kitty + Everyone:  
We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh  
And walked out on a piece of paper  
  
[Kitty smiles as the X-Men: Evolution logo is lowered from the ceiling.]  
  
Kitty:  
There's still more to come  
And everyone will be  
Welcomed at the  
Toon  
  
[Kitty points at the group behind her.]  
  
Everyone:  
Toon  
  
Kitty:  
Town  
  
[Kitty points again.]  
Everyone:  
Town  
  
[Everyone throws their hand up in the air and pose.]  
  
Everyone:  
Party  
  
[Cut back to Nagi at her computer terminal.]  
  
Nagi-Oki: It's like they robbed a Party City and said, what the hell, let's make an opening number.  
  
To be started... 


	2. And So It Begins

IT'S TIME FOR THE EVOLUTION!  
  
Adapted from the RPG board by Nagi-Oki  
  
Chapter #1: 'And So It Begins...'  
  
  
It was morning at the Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters. As the first fingertips of sunlight danced over the fresh clean snow that glimmered like diamond dust. The light peered through the window of a young Kurt Wagner and he slept soundly. As if on cue, the light touched his velvety face and his eyes slowly opened. Kurt woke up stretching with a big toothy yawn. It was a bit chillier than when he first went to bed but this early in the morning it didn't matter to him. He drug himself out of bed and opened the curtains fully, it was a Saturday so sleeping in was allowed. His eyes shot open at the wonderous sight before him. The mansion and the expanse of Bayville was covered in a blanket of snow.  
  
Kurt *BAMF*ed into Scott's room and proceeded to bounce on his bed in joy, "Vake up! Vake up! It's snowing! It's snowing!!!"  
  
Scott groaned and tried to pull the covers over his head, "Hey! Haven't you heard of sleeping in??" Annoyed, he sat up. He adjusted his goggles and allowed his eyes to focus, "Kurt! Get off the bed!"  
  
Kurt continued to bounce on Scott's bed, "But it's snowing! Let's go play! I vanna play 'Snow Vars Episode Von!'" Kurt logic dictates that if Kurt gets excited about something, his unbridled child-like enthusiasm will be unleashed on everyone until someone gives up and goes to play with him.  
  
Suddenly, the door to Scott's room burst open. Warren stood in the doorway and wasted no time before beginning his assault. He quickly threw two snowballs directly at Scott and Kurt. Then, in a fit of laughter, he took flight and began to soar down the stairway.  
  
"That was too easy," said Warren to himself. Warren made it downstairs and out of the front door, still pleased with his attack. Warren stopped in mid-flight as he stared in shock at the sight in front of him.  
  
"Oh great. I knew I should have gone out the back door," he muttered.  
  
There standing in front of him was Jean with 4 snowballs hovering around her, with a smart-ass smirk on her face she let all 3 of them go, heading straight for Warren.  
  
Warren immediately flapped his wings and soared straight up into the air. He turned back around and began to swoop back towards Jean. On the way down, Warren looked at the side of the house. Only three snowballs were plastered against the wall.   
"Hey, what happened to the other one?" asked Warren.  
  
Kurt *BAMF*ed onto the roof and quickly started raining an endless barrage of snowballs.  
  
He cackled wickedly, "It's a winter blitzkrieg!" He tossed snowballs at anything that moved down there, including Jean, Warren, and the neighbor's cat, Fluffy.  
  
"Sorry Fluffy!"  
  
No sooner did Warren look around for the other snowball, Jean got him, right in back of the head.   
  
"I hope you didn't think you got away with it that easily, did you?" Jean giggled as she ran outside into the flurry of snowballs, thanks to Kurt, shielding herself from the ones that could hit her.  
  
After feeling the impact on the back of Warren's head, the winged mutant crashed into pile of snow. He raised his head out of the snow and stared at Jean as she ran into the barrage of snowballs being thrown by Kurt on the roof.  
  
"Oh that tears it!" Cried Warren as he rose from the pile of snow. Warren pushed himself off the ground and flew very low after Jean, making himself a hard target for Kurt. Warren increased his speed as fast as he could. Then, Warren made a sharp turn just in front of Jean. His speed caused the snow to lift from the ground and shower Jean with the white flakes.  
  
Then, Warren took to the air and fired two snowballs at Kurt. "Now, have you two had enough?"  
  
"I believe the question is" Jean started as she brushed some of the snow off of her, "Have you?"  
  
With a smile twice as big, twice as many snowballs hovered around her, while motioning to Kurt to get ready thunderstorm of snowballs flew from the air in both directions aimed straight for Warren.  
  
Seeing the approaching mass of snowballs, Warren quickly dove to the ground. Once on the ground, he raised his wings to shield himself from the oncoming snowballs. Warren saw could clearly see that both Jean and Kurt were enjoying this onslaught. Warren ran directly into the line of fire towards Jean. Feeling the frigid sting of snowballs against his body, Warren did the only thing that he could. He flapped his wings as hard as he could sending a cloud of snow directly Jean's way. Satisfied, Warren smiled at Jean.  
  
Then, he shook his head and flakes of snow dropped from his blonde hair. "Now to get the blue one."  
  
Jean taken completely suprised by the whirlwind of snow that flew around her knocking her onto the ground, she just layed there laughing.  
  
Hearing the laughter, Warren turned his attention back to Jean. He walked towards her and extended his hand lifting her up.  
  
"Sorry about that. I guess I can be a little stubborn sometimes." appologized Warren. "Come on, let's get back inside before Logan decides to have us running drills. "Hey, Kurt! Let's take a breather."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Jean giggled as she accepted Warren's hand, "I could use the warm up anyway. Being engulfed by snow once a day is enough for me let alone twice." She finished, "Oh! Where's Scott, I though you went to wake him up?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Summers," said Warren somberly. He opened the door for Jean and she stepped through the threshold. He followed her inside, and they headed for the kitchen where he poured them both a cup of hot chocolate.  
  
"Scott should be down soon. He definately got a winter wake-up call." Warren sipped his hot chocolate and then set the mug on the counter as he walked past Jean and turned on the television.  
  
"Well that's good." Jean said as she finished taking off her winter clothes and sat down next to Warren and joined him in watching TV, "Now of we can manage staying away from the Danger Room as well." she smiled at him.  
  
The sound of screaming and maniacal laughter made it clear that Kurt took the liberty of waking up the others. He *BAMF*ed into the room laughing, "You should have seen dhe look on Evan's face vhen I stuffed that snowball in his pants!^^"  
  
As Kurt *BAMF*ed into the kitchen Jean got up to pour him a cup of hot chocolate, she looked up hearing the moans coming from the rooms of the rest of the team, "It looks like you've been enojoying your morning so far, huh Kurt?"  
  
"Kurt! Are you insane!" said Warren. He quickly walked over towards the blue-furred mutant.  
  
"When Logan here's that racket he's going to have us running drills and you scrubbing the blackbird." Then, Warren felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Logan standing there with his thumb pointing to the door.  
  
"See?" said Warren to Kurt.  
  
Kurt snickered, "Jah...I'm just a big kid in heart..."  
  
"You got a choice," Said Logan as he walked further into the kitchen. "Drills outside or in the Danger Room?" Warren turned towards Jean and Kurt with a look of despair.  
  
"Well, guys," began Warren. "What's it gonna be?"  
  
"That better not be for people who just woke up." Star said as she walked into the kitchen to get some hot chocolate and an Eggo waffle. She put the waffle in the toaster and went to get some boysenberry syrup. "Because I'm not going to do either until I've at least had something in my stomach."   
  
Star's 'older' sister, Sophia, then came into the kitchen, already dressed, and went to make herself some toast.  
  
Kurt scratched the back of his head, "Vell...dhe veather outside is frightfull...But dhe danger room is not delightfull...but since ve've no place to go..."  
  
"Kurt, if you keep talking in song rhymes or whatever, I'm going to beforced to set your tail on fire." Star warned, a fall of fire instantly forming in her hand. "And if someone stops me, then I'll just but a little curse on you."  
  
Sophia frowned slightly at her sister's attitude. Even though she and Star were part of a trio, sometimes she wished Star would just cool it once and a while and knock off the attitude. Then again, it was probably one of the reasons why Rogue and her got along so well.  
  
Kurt smiled sweetly, "Aw fraulien, 'tis dhe season for song and laughter...! And I'm going to do both.^^"  
  
Meanwhile upstairs, Jade rolled out of bed making sure that the snow fight out side had finshed. She was so glad that she had locked her bedroom door other wise one of the guys would of done some stupid prank. She walked down the stairs she turned in her tracks when she saw Logan, "No way in hell am I going to do drills." But she wasn't going to get away that easly.  
  
"You can laugh and sing my share for the holidays, Kurt." Scott said sarcastically as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. Warren's rude awakening had put him in a bad mood and the idea of the holidays wasn't helping either. Scott had spent the last 15 minutes cleaning up the mess in his room; he wasn't too pleased with Warren at the moment.  
  
"I'm not going in there until I finished my breakfast had a chance to freshen myself up a bit." Star said, glaring at Logan, taking a bite of her waffle.  
  
Sophia just sighed and walked inside with the others. *One of these days, her defiance to Logan is going to get her into big trouble.*   
  
"I don't know what I was thinking," said Logan. "I want all of you in the Danger Room in 10 minutes." Logan began to exit the kitchen as a series of groans filled the room.  
  
Warren glanced at Scott who had just entered the room. Then, with a dismissive sigh, he returned to his seat next to Jean. "So, Jean, what are you doing later?" As Jean began to answer, Warren turned his attention to Scott. The expression on Scott's face was priceless.  
  
"Well, Warren," Jean began, "I don't really know what I'm doing today. Thanks to Kurt, we now have sessions in 10, but I was hoping you could possibly get me out of it considering I wasn't the one who started it." She smiled towards Warren, as though she was blaming him for the snowball fight, but in another asking please.  
  
Scott remained silent, but inside he was about to burst. First it was Duncan, now Warren...  
  
He tossed the bowl and spoon into the sink. "I'll see you guys in the Danger Room." He managed holding back his anger.  
  
Jean,suprised by Scott's rude outburst, she looked over at Warren and asks, "Was it something I said?"  
  
Warren shrugged at Jean's question and headed for the Danger Room as well.  
  
Logan was standing at the door, as the students began to enter. "Hold on, Jean," said Logan. "The Professor wants you to monitor the rest of the team from the control box. Run them through the usual drill for about an hour. As for you, the Professor wants to see you in his office," said Logan to Warren.  
  
Warren headed off towards the Professor's office wandering why the Professor could possibly want to see him.  
  
Jade knocked on door, Rogue opened it, "Whatever you do don't go down stairs."  
  
Rogue was still half asleep.  
  
"The guys did some stupid prank and wolvie got 'em runnign Danger Room drills and i am not spend my snow day going ANY drills."   
  
"So what are we going to do now."  
  
"Let's just hope that they dont realize where not there and that they don't come looking for us." Jade said.  
  
Logan stood outside of the Danger Room waiting for Star to show up. "When I get my hands on that kid..." Logan glanced at   
the clock on the wall and shook his head. Then, he walked to the panel on the wall and pressed a button. "Jean, I need you to get in the Danger Room and take Star's place. I've got some special training in mind for her."  
  
*****  
  
Warren stepped into the Professor's office and closed the door behind him. Once the door was shut, the Professor turned around and faced Warren with a grim expression.  
  
"Warren, I've just received a call from your parents. It seems that they want to remove you from the Institute."  
  
Warren's heart sank as the Professor began to explain his parents decision. "This isn't fair! Don't I get a say in this?"  
  
"Warren, that is between you and your parents. I can't just defy your parents wishes."  
  
"Forget it! I'll handle it myself." And with that said, Warren stormed out of the Professor's office.  
  
"Warren, what's wrong?" Jean asked as she noticed him coming out of the Professor's office while she was on her way to suit up, to join Logan and the others.  
  
Warren paused and glanced at Jean. He was obviously very troubled. He took a few seconds to collect himself before speaking. "Jean... I'm in trouble. My parents want me to leave the Institute. They claim that they've found some doctor that can "cure" my mutation. The thing is...I don't want to lose my wings. If you could just feel what I do, when I'm flying...well, let's just say you'd understand."  
  
Warren ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the ceiling. "What am I going to, Jean?"  
  
"That's terrible." Jean said as she took ahold of Warren's hand, "I'm sorry your parents are making you go through this, but you don't have to go through it alone." She said with a reassuring look on her face, "If you talk to your parents, tell them that taking away your mutation is like taking away who you are, maybe they'll understand, and I just might get that chance to feel what it feels like to fly with you."  
  
"Thanks, Jean," said Warren. "But the Professor's made it clear that he's not going to help me. Look, I need to clear my head. I'm going for a quick flight. Stretch my wings."  
  
Warren turned and started to leave, then realizing that Jean was still holding his hand. "Uh, do you want to come with me?"  
  
Jean just smiled at Warren, "I'd love to come with you, it may be the only chance I get." She winked, "And just because the Professor said he wouldn't help you, doesn't mean that I won't."  
  
Warren smiled at Jean as he stared into her eyes. The pair ran out the front door. Warren took Jean into his arms and pushed himself them off the ground. The pair began to soar high in the sky. After a few minutes of soaring through the air and the wind blowing through their hair, Warren took them back down on the ground.  
  
"You see what I mean, Jean? How it feels to fly? To be free from everything else? I can't let anyone take that away from me?"  
  
"Wow, I can see why you wouldn't want to give that up, that was incredible!" She said with an amazed look on her face. "I'm actually kinda jealous, all I can do is move things with my mind, and not a whole lot eaither, but you, you get to fly, and like that, I don't know why I never asked you to take me sooner." She said with that look never leaving her face, as she couldn't help but look into his eyes.  
  
Scott had suited up and had gone back to find Jean and appologize. When he saw her leave with Warren, he grit his teeth and punched the wall. He stood a distance away to eavesdrop on Jean and Warren. He didn't have to see their faces to understand what was exchanged between the two.   
  
Frustration and jealousy were only some of the emotions that began to surface; Scott accidentally projected his thoughts to Jean. *Warren, with his good looks and wings...What wouldn't I like to show you, Jean, if I wasn't cursed. My eyes would show you the world, but I am condemned to hide behind this damn visor...What wouldn't I give to show you what I feel...*  
  
Jean, still spellbound from what an amazing time she had in just a few minutes, tried to ignore what Scott was feeling. But not able to control her powers of TP, was hard to do. Scott was her best friend. The last thing she ever wanted to do was to hurt him, but she couldn't help but to fall for someone else.  
  
*****  
  
Kurt had suited up and was ready for action. As he waited for the others to show up he decided to make some small talk with Logan, "Um...Logan, how much do you know about...sword fighting or fighting mit veapons...?"  
  
Star had finished breakfast and had changed into her clothes after a long shower. She was wearing black jeans, black boots, and a fluer-velvet top with silk panels that had long sleelves with flared out trim at the end. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a braid, the two purple streaks in the front surrounded her face.   
  
She then went over to Scarlett's door and knocked on it lightly.   
  
"Baby Sister, are you up?" She asked, wanting to tell Scarlett the good news that she had gotten out of training. She started to get worried though when there was no reply.  
  
"Baby Sister?" Star said again, this time a little louder. Again, there was no reply.  
  
Star tested the door knob to see if it was open. It was, and Star let herself inside, walking right up to Scarlett's bed, which was empty.  
  
Star ran downstairs, now panicked. She had no idea where her youngest triplet sister could have gone. She decided to go downstairs where Jubilee, Sam, and Bobby were, cleaning the X-Jet. They were still being punished for all the joyrides they took.   
  
When she got there, Star's fear was put to rest. There was her sister, Scarlett, dressed in navy blue pants and an old button down t-shirt, her hair also tied in a braid, helping them clean the jet.   
  
"Scarlett, what are you doing here?" Star asked her.  
  
"I'm helping Jubilee, Sam, and Bobby out." Scarlett told her, continuing to clean with them.  
  
"No offense to you guys or anything, but Scarlett, you're not being punished. They are. If Logan catches you doing this, being the jackass that he is, he'll try to torture you for helping out!"  
  
"This coming from the person who defies him everyday. No offense or anything to you." Scarlett said.  
  
"None taken. Scarlett, look, Logan is a jackass, if he catches you doing this, he'll make this your permanent job or something like that! He doesn't believe in kindess or good people. Which is exactly what you are Baby Sister, a kind and good person."  
  
"I've been doing this for three weeks already, Star. It's not like I'm breaking any rules or anything..."  
  
"True," Star said in agreement, "But everyone here, including you, is scared of the guy. I'm the only bloody one around here who isn't scared of him. Besides, he can't punish us."  
  
"What do you mean, 'he can't punish you?'" Jubliee asked Star.  
  
Star looked over at them and grinned. "When our older cousin Nikki came over to sign the papers, there was one thing in the contract she didn't agree to. She didn't want Logan or anyone else to punish us except for her. So if any of us do something really bad, the Professor has to call our older cousin and then she comes over here and decides what happens to us."  
  
"Is that why you disobey him all the time?" Jubilee asked.   
  
"No. I disobey him because he's a jackass and as cousin Nikki said, 'He's Lord of the Neanderthals'. I can take whatever he dishes out." Star said, pride in her voice and a grin on her face.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Warren continued to stare into Jean's eyes. He couldn't turn away. In spite of everything that was happening to him now, while he was with her he felt safe, content.  
  
"Jean," he began.  
  
However, he stopped speaking as he heard the sound of foot steps in the floor. Warren looked up at the front door of the mansion and saw Scott staring at them. However, that wasn't what got Warren's attention. Warren turned around, and his heart literally stopped as an older man wearing a trench coat stared directly at him.   
  
"Hello, son."  
  
"Is that anyway to greet your father?" said Mr. Worthington. Warren simply stared at him. "Well, I'm glad to see that you haven't left yet. Now, come along. I've already made traveling arrangements for you." Warren's father reached for his hand.  
  
Warren pulled his arm away. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" Warren turned around, and started to walk away. Then, there was the sound of a loud bang. Warren fell to his knees in front of Jean, and then keeled over into the snow.  
  
*****  
  
Logan continued to listen to Kurt blabber on about swordsplay, as he waited for the rest of the students to show up.  
  
"That's it I've had it!" Logan saw that Kurt was taken aback by his sudden outburst. "I'm not talkin' about you. Listen, search the rest of the mansion, and tell 'em I said get here now!"  
  
Logan left Kurt to finish the task he had assigned him. "Star had better hope that Kurt finds her before I do, because permission or not, she's about to get a dose o' tough love," grumbled Logan followed Star's scent to the hanger.  
  
Bobby was getting his side of the jet clean when heard footsteps. He looked down the hall to see who it was and then ran back to the others.  
  
"Logan's coming!" He told them.  
  
Star just sighed, "Jubliee, you might want to hide..." She nodded her head towards her sister, Scarlett.  
  
Jubilee just nodded and grabbed Scarlett by her wrist, taking her inside the jet so that Logan wouldn't find.  
  
"Now, it's time for me to lure away the moron." Star said, running out of the hanger and back up into the kitchen.  
  
Logan entered the hanger and sniffed the air. "Just missed her," he said to himself.  
  
"Hey, Scarlett," Logan called. "I suggest you don't follow your sister's example." Logan turned to leave the hanger when he heard the alarm sound. He immediately took off running to see what was going on.  
  
*****  
  
Several agents appeared from no where behind Mr. Worthington. They all started to approach Warren's body, that was lying next to Jean.  
  
Jean, quick to react, put up a shield around her and Warren, keeping the agents back. While using her powers to take their weapons away, after switching the alarm with her powers and called out to the Professor with her TP. As she yelled out help for anyone who was close by  
  
Logan exploded out of the front door and headed directly towards the crowd of agents. He delivered a few swift kicks that sent several agents soaring to the ground. Logan managed to see out the corner of his eye as several other students emerged from the house and joined the action.  
  
Then, Logan turned his attention to Warren and Jean. Warren was on the ground with a tranquilizer dart sticking out from his neck. Logan then charged towards Mr. Worthington, sending him to the ground. Logan unleashed one of his claws before he was stopped.  
  
"Logan, No!" Called the Professor. "Let Mr. Worthington take his son. We have no right to interfere."  
  
"But Charles!"  
  
"This is not up for discussion Logan."  
  
Logan got off of Mr. Worthington, and the agents went ahead and grabbed Warren's unconscious body on the ground.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Xavier," said Mr. Worthington.  
  
"You are making a mistake Mr. Worthington," replied Charles.  
  
"No. I made my mistake 17 years ago, now I'm correcting it." And with that said, the agents drove off, with Warren in the care.  
  
"Professor, how could you let them take him like that?" Jean demanded to know as the tears filled up in her eyes.  
  
"Jean it wasn't my choice to make."  
  
"Professor, you always tell us, we have to make our own choices. It was our choice to come here, it was our choice to leave. But Warren didn't chose this, nor did he want this, he was happy with himself, and just because his father wasn't you take his side, as if what we want doesn't matter!"  
  
Jean stormed off back into the mansion, as her tears started to fall from her face she noticed Scott was coming around the corner and quickly turned away to walk down another hall so he wouldn't see her.  
  
Without a thought, Scott ran to the garage. He grabbed his keys off the rack on the wall. Scott was going after Warren. He didn't know the guy, to say the least like him, but it seems that Warren connected with Jean in a way he couldn't. He was going to get him back somehow. He turned the key and sped off after the agents.  
  
Sophia stood there, her arms over her stomach. She knew something had to be done! But what? Just then, an idea came to her. She nodded her head towards her two other sisters and they walked towards her.  
  
"Hey, my sisters and I are going out for some pizza." Sophia called out, just before the three of them left.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Star asked, once they were away from the mansion.  
  
"Scarlett, can you have one of your animal friends follow Warren?"  
  
Scarlett nodded, telepathicly calling on Angel II, a beautiful golden eagle that was one of the many animals that she had at the mansion. Scarlett told the bird what it had to do. The eagle just looked at Scarlett and then flew off her arm and followed the car.  
  
They then ran over to the nearest pay phone, calling the one person they knew who could help. Their older cousin, Nicolette Blythe Miller.  
  
"Cousin Nikki, it's Sophia. One of our friends was kidnapped by his father. I think the father had plans on taking off his wings. He's supposedly trying to cure him. The Prof said no one in the xmen could interfer, but your not one of the xmen. Please help him?"   
  
A smile spread across Sophia's face and then she hung up the phone.  
  
"She's going to help!"  
  
Kurt was confused, he looked around at everyone examining their reactions. He felt a bit afraid for Warren and concerned at how violently he was taken, but he was more afraid of the fact that the professor let them take him.  
  
((To Be Continued...)) 


	3. Trouble is Brewing

IT'S TIME FOR THE EVOLUTION!  
  
Adapted from the RPG board by Nagi-Oki  
  
Chapter #2: Trouble is Brewing...  
  
Kurt was confused, he looked around at everyone examining their reactions. He felt a bit afraid for Warren and concerned at how violently he was taken, but he was more afraid of the fact that the professor let them take him.  
  
The triplets were now coming back to the mansion. Sophia and Star went inside, but Scareltt had noticed Kurt standing outside, apparently upset.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" she asked him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder, looking at Kurt with concern.  
  
Kurt shook his head, "No I'm not alright...vhy did dhe professor just...let them take Varren...I know dhey're going to harm him..." Kurt threw his hands up in exasperation, "Vhat dhe heck is going on here!?"  
  
***  
  
A Harely Davidson 883 Sporster motorcycle pulled up over to the car's driver seat.  
  
"Hey, pull over!" the woman told the driver, quickly showing him her badge.  
  
"What the--?!" Ahead, Scott could see a figure on a Harley along side of the car. With one hand on the wheel, he reached up to his visor and waited for the events to unfold.  
  
The driver of the car gazed at the biker and then looked towards the back of the car. As if finally receiving instructions, the driver floored the accelerator and sped off. Then, just after the car rounded a curve, a pair of swat trucks came the from the same direction. The trucks stopped and swerved, creating a roadblock. Then, dozens of foot soldiers filed from the truck, heavily armed. The troops trained their guns on the biker.  
  
"Prepare to open fire on my command," said the commander.  
  
"Aw sh*t," Scott muttered; he saw the roadblock. "That person is screwed."  
  
He slammed on the brakes and pulled over. *I must be insane* He got out and walked towards the blockade of armed troops. *Professor, forgive me. Peoples lives are at stake* He took off his visor and opened his eyes.  
  
Nicolette just sighed at the soliders.  
  
*Don't these people ever give up?* she thought.   
  
She then saw a red laser beam take one of them down, but that wasn't enough. Just then, gree other people armed with weapons started attacking the soliders. The man looked at her and did a few things in sign language. Nicolette nodded and speed off on her bike after the limo.   
  
When she was a far distance away from the soliders, she pulled out her gun and fired at the limo tires, putting a few holes in them. She then sped up to where the driver of the limo was and broke the window with her gloved fist. She then grabbed the driver and put the gun to his head.  
  
"Stop the damn car or I'll blow your brains out." She said. The driver didn't hesitiate to stop. Nicolette then opened the door, pulled out the driver and knocked him out. She then opened the back door and pulled out Mr. Worthington. She hit his head against the car, knocking him out as well.   
  
She then carefully pulled Warren out of the car, making sure not to hurt the poor boy. Just then, a person who appeared to be half hawk, half human came down fromt he sky and stood in front of Nic.  
  
"You know what you have to do, Hawk?" she asked. Hawk nodded and took the boy, and then flew up into the air.  
  
Meanwhile, the swat team wasn't being very useful. One fo the men at just dropped his gun and started screaming for no reason at all.   
  
The people who had come from now where were doing a very good job of beating them up, one of them had even ripped out the com system so that no one else would come after them.  
  
"You know, it always helps to know who you're rescuing," said the boy to Hawk.  
  
"I mean, come on! Anyone could see that these wings came off the clearance rack at K-Mart!" The boy then started to deliver lightning fast punches at Hawk, eventually forcing him to release his grip. The boy fail onto a mound of snow. Then, after removing the decorations from his body, he sped off, on foot laughing his head off. So, where in the world was Warren now?  
  
The boy dashed back to the scene of the action. He could see the body of troops sprawled all over the ground. He quickly weaved through the carnage towards the limo. He saw Mr. Worthington on the ground, but there was some woman standing next to him. And a few yards away, there stood... Scott Summers, not to mention a few other unknowns.  
  
"Hey, they won't touch Quicksilver," He said to himself. Then, running with everything he had, Quicksilver rushed to the car and picked up Mr. Worthington and dashed off. The thing that made it difficult to follow, was that when he dashed off, he appeared to dash off in several different directions.  
  
***  
  
Warren's eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurred. He shook his head trying to focus in on his surroundings. However, it appeared to be useless, because most of the room was dark. His arms ached, and he realized that they were chained together over his head. He looked down at his body, and found that he only had on a pair of black boxers.  
  
"Hello? Who's there? I demand that you let me go! Dad, are you there?" There were no answers to any of his calls. Suddenly, there was jolt that ran through his body, almost causing him to slip into unconsciousness. He shook it off, trying to stay awake. However, when he didn't pass out, another jolt raced through his body. Warren cried out in pain as the darkness engulfed him completely.  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr. Worthington?" Said a young girl. Her skin was purple and she had long red hair. She was wearing a green jumpsuit, cut off at the theys, and a golden sash around her waist. Strapped to her back was a quiver with several silver javelins emerging from it.  
  
"Yes, there's a problem. Your troops were supposed to protect me from any injury! And now, I come back to see my son chained up like a slab of meat! I want him down, immediately!"'  
  
"I'm sorry sir, that's not an option," Said the girl.  
  
"Then, I'm taking my son and leaving." Mr. Worthington turned to enter the room where his son was, but was stopped.  
  
"Blink, give Mr. Worthington some time to chill out," Called a voice.  
  
Blink grabbed Mr. Worthington and opened a portal in front of him and pushed him in. Mr. Worthington found himself thrust onto a ground covered with snow. He wrapped his arms around himself to keep himself warm.  
  
"So, how long do you want me to leave him there, Doctor?" Asked Blink.  
  
"Until I tell you to go and get him. Alert me once your mentor, Mr. Creed returns."  
  
"Sir, if I leave him there too long, he may freeze to death."  
  
"I know. And if you go and get him before I tell you, I'll make sure to bury you right along side him." Then, the doctor left the room, with a sinister chuckle escaping his lips.  
  
Warren's entired body ached as he grunted into conciousness.  
  
"I've got to find a way out of here," he said to himself. However, with the pain he felt over his entire body, he know it was going to be impossible. "Maybe the someone can here me if I call out telepathically." There was a quick jolt through his body once again.  
  
"Gotta... hurry.... Blacking out...." Warren closed his eyes and concentrated on his friends at the Institute. "Professor!" He called out in his mind.  
  
"Jean." Then, with one final jolt, Warren slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
***  
  
"I really don't know, Kurt." Scarlett said. "But you never know. Maybe someone will rescue Warren and everything will be fine. Or maybe he'll run away and come back here. I really don't know."  
  
Kurt gritted his teeth, then turned and punched a nearby wall, which was followed by a chorus of pained German curses as he kissed his poor bruised knuckles, "...I hate dhis...I really do..."  
  
Scareltt took Kurt's bruised hand and held it gently, rubbing the knuckles so that the pain would ease away a bit.  
  
"Do you want to sit out here and talk?" Scareltt asked him. "You know I'm here for you if you need me Kurt."  
  
Logan stormed past the Kurt and Scarlett. Right now, there were only two things on his mind: the fact the Warren's gone and Star's behavior. Logan stormed inside and went right to Star's bedroom. Inside he found both Sophia and Star talking to each other.  
  
"You!" said Logan. "You are grounded until further notice! You got that!"  
  
Logan turned to leave, and heard what sounded like some rather unacceptable language slip from Star's lips. Logan turned around and faced the defiant team. "In fact, I got a better idea. Not only are you grounded, but you're going to relieve the joyride club in the hanger for the next three weeks! And then, you're doing double drill sessions with me alone! And if you don't show up, I'm comin' to get ya! And believe me, I'll find ya!"  
  
And with that Logan walked out of her room and slammed the door shut. "Now to talk with the Professor."  
  
***  
  
Blink's portal opened and she stepped back through it, with flurries of snow emerging from it as well. Behind her she pulled a motionless corpse, literally frozen. She turned to the doctor, who had instructed her to retrieve Mr. Worthington.  
  
"Sir, he's... he's...."  
  
"Dead, yes I see. Oh well, I'll have some one take care of this. You're excused."  
  
"Is that it? You don't care at all, do you?"  
  
"Listen, I have a job to do here, little girl. I don't have time to nurse your emotions. So, find a corner and cry. However, I suggest you get yourself together before your mentor returns." The doctor returned to his office as Blink stared at the motionless Angel hanging from the ceiling by his arms.  
  
"What have I done?" She asked herself.  
  
Warren stirred awake slowly once again. This time he tried to make no noise, assuming they only knew he was awake by the sounds he made.  
  
So, once again, he called out in his head, "Jean! Jean!" Then, there was a sudden shock. Warren couldn't resist this time, the jolt was much more powerful than before. And he slipped back into unconsciousness once again.  
  
With a final Rev before killing the engine, Victor Creed also known as Sabretooth dismounted his hog and started up the dingy steps.  
  
Kicking open the door at the top, he sauntered on into the building. Sniffing the air he caught Blink's scent and that of a few others only one who he knew, the smell of death lingered in the air faintly.  
  
Grunting Creed made his way to Blink.  
  
***  
  
Star narrowed her eyes. Logan wasn't allowed to do that. She then grinned and picked up the phone.   
  
***  
  
About ten minutes later, the sound of a motorcycle could be heard nearing the mansion. Nicolette then parked her bike and walked over to the door, knocking on it loudly. Carlos stood with her as well, knowing how pissed off she was right then and there.   
  
Star opened the door and smiled, letting Nicolette and Carlos inside.   
  
"Logan's going to get his ass kicked." Star said, grinning.   
  
Sophia had now gone to find Logan, to tell him that her older cousin was here and that she wanted to 'speak' with him.  
  
***  
  
"Some good I am," Scott scoffed, "Warren has now disappeared and apparently the other individual didn't need any help." He walked back to his car, slammed the door and drove back to rejoin the others.  
  
***  
  
Jade looked at Rogue.   
  
"What the hell is going on down stairs."   
  
"I have no idea Jade. Looks like we're not the only ones that skipped the Danger Room sim's."   
  
"I'm so bored."   
  
"Me too. Let's go."   
  
Jade and Rogue went down stairs Kurt and Scarlett talking.   
  
"Hey you to where is everyone?" Rouge asked   
  
Kurt looked up at Rogue like she grew a third head, "Vell...let's see...I had an interesting snow ball fight mit Varren and Jean...dhen Logan blows a fuse and gets us ready to go into dhe Danger Room...Varren is kidnapped by a bunch of strange people...and no vone know vhat's going on...AND I JUST TURNED MINE KNUCKLES TO OATMEAL ON DHE WALL!!"  
  
"You should go to the med lab to see if they are really badly hurt." Scarlett told Kurt with concern. "I doubt it though, but you never know."  
  
Just then, Scarlett's little fox cub, Chika, came running into the room and started jumping around Kurt and Scarlett, trying to get them to put all their attention on her.  
  
Kurt sighed, this wasn't supposed to be like this. He felt confused and a bit scared. He just wanted everything to be right again.  
  
Scarlett could tell by the look in his eyes that he was upset. She really didn't know what she could say or do to make Kurt feel at least a little bit better. She herself felt confused and hurt. She just hoped that her cousin would succeed and bring Warren back. But, until then, she did the only thing she could do to comfort him. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly, looking at him with sadness and concern.  
  
Kurt blinked, blushed, and looked down, "Um...I think he wants attention..." Kurt pointed to the fox that was nipping at his uniform.  
  
***  
  
Scott ran he hand through his hair. "Today is not my day." He sighed as he walked back through the hallway. Without looking he bumped into--"Jean!"  
  
"Sorry, Scott, I wasn't really paying attention, I was just thinking." Jean said as she kinda trailed off at the end of her sentence, "Have you found anything about Warren yet...?"  
  
***  
  
Blink was still somewhat distraught over what had happened. She had killed a man! Well, not directly, but she certainly could have prevented his death. Tears began to sting in her eyes. Then, she heard the low growl she knew so well. It was Sabretooth! Blink quickly erased any trace of the tears from her face as she turned to face her mentor. She saw his glance land on Mr. Worthington's frozen corpse, and then return to her. To erase any doubts in his mind about her state of mind, she approached him by stepping on the corpse that lay in her path.  
  
"The Doctor wanted to see you as soon as you got back. I'll tell 'em you're here."  
  
Meanwhile, Quicksilver and the rest of the Brotherhood stared in astonishment at Blinks complete change in attitude.  
  
"Whoa! Talk about a 180!" said Quicksilver who was leaning against the wall. "One minute she's a waterfall, and the next she's a glacier."  
  
Quicksilver's taunts were quickly interrupted by one of Blink's javelins finding its mark on the wall next to Quicksilver's cheek.  
  
"Keep you trap shut! Or I'll shut it for you!" As Blink continued on her way to get the Doctor.  
  
Quicksilver let out a sigh of relief as he slid to the floor. The other members of the Brotherhood began snickering at the scene that just witnessed.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't funny!" shouted Quicksilver as his friends continued to laugh.  
  
Todd looked up, "Um...anyone care to tell me exactly why we're here again yo?"  
  
***  
  
Sophia had found Logan and relayed the message about their visitor. With the urgency in her voice, Logan decided to postpone his meeting with the Professor. Besides, it may have been a good idea to wait, especially considering the mood Logan was in. Logan descended the stairs and saw the pair of strangers in the main hall.  
  
Logan, finally on the main floor, walked towards the woman and asked, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lord of the Neanderthals." Nicolette said, her arms crossed over her chest, a very pissed off look on her face. Star was sitting over on the chair grinning like a cat at the two of them. She knew how tough her cousin was, especially around men like Logan. Carlos stood by Star, knowing full well that Nic would want him to protect her, especially from Logan.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, punishing my younger cousin like that?!" She snapped at him, "May I remind you, that you, or any of the other instructors here, have no displinary right over my cousins, what so ever! All displinary rights go to me! I decide if they get punished, not you."  
  
Nicolette then said in a very calm voice, "Star."  
  
"Yes, Nikki?" Star replied.  
  
"You know that punishment this idiot gave you. Forget about it. You don't have to do a single bit of it. Your not grounded." Nicolette had looked at Logan the entire time she had said that, grinning at him. "Now Star, you may want to leave, this might get a little ugly."  
  
"And miss the fight of the century?! No way!"   
  
Nicolette then looked over at her cousin and said something in Spanish.  
  
Star just grinned and then left the room.  
  
Nicolette then looked back at Logan and said, "Gee, she seems to listen to me, I wonder why she won't listen to you. Maybe it has to do with the fact that your an idiot."  
  
"Look lady! Now really ain't the time to try my patience!" Countered Logan. "Now, I said the kid is grounded and she's grounded! You don't like the way I work! Fine! But I'm not about to change it because some chick with a few bucks in her purse tells me! Now, I suggest you and Ricky Martin over there leave before things really get outta hand!"  
  
"This coming from the man who has no past!" Carlos snapped at Logan.  
  
"You still have to obey the contract that was signed." Nicolette said. "I get the displinary rights, not you. And I say that Star is not grounded. Now, unless you want the school to be sued for everything it's worth, I suggest you obey that."  
  
Nicolette continued to stand her ground, refusing to move.  
  
"Sue!" Logan began to grimace at the announcement. "I shoulda known. You rich types are all the same. Ya trip over ya own shoe lace and you're ready to sue. Well let me tell you something Sweet Pea, I don't run from a chump in a three piece suit. Now, I say that Star needs discipline and she needs to respect authority. And while she's under this roof, that's what she's gonna do. And from where I'm standing, there certainly ain't nuthin' you can do about it."  
  
Logan then glanced over at Carlos, "And one more remark outta you 'bub, and you'll be spinning in the snow like a CD. Now, both of you, out!"  
  
"There's nothing I can do about it?" Nicolette asked, almost laughing. "Oh, I think there's something I can do about it. I can do this..."  
  
And with that said, she kicked him in the groin, hard. Now she was already standing in Kung Fu fighting status, ready to kick some ass.  
  
Carlos knew she was pissed now. Nikki never attacked unless she was either in battle or pissed off.   
  
"Nikki..." He began slowly, but she wouldn't listen to him.  
  
"Don't even try it, someone needs to teach the jackass a lesson. " She said.  
  
She then looked over at Logan again, "Look, legally, you have no right to displin my cousins, like I said, that right belongs to me and me alone. Star respects authority, but what the hell makes you think your authority. Your just some stupid cow boy wanna be who can't remember who the hell he is!"  
  
Logan absorbed the kick and at that moment he was fighting the urge to just go primal. A low growl escaped from Logan's lips. He looked up at Nic ready to attack.  
  
"Sister, you just made a real big mistake." Logan stood tall as he stared at Nicolette. "I see where Star's problem with authority comes from now. So, I'm gonna solve the problem right here, right now!"  
  
Logan brought his fists in the air and took a stance of his own. "So, you spar with kung fu? Or karate? Or perhaps judo or tae kwan do?" With each announcement Logan changed his stance.  
  
"Look baby doll, I know 'em all. So, I may not know where I'm from, but I know where you're goin' if you're not out by the time I get to three. 1... 2...."  
  
"No thanks, I'd rather leave when I feel like leaving." Nicolette said. At that moment, Carlos had come from behind him and grabbed Logan's throat, lifting him up slightly.  
  
"One little thing, jackass, I'm the only one who gets to call Nikki, baby doll. You have to refer to her as either Nicolette or Ms. Miller." Carlos hissed in his ear before he threw Logan to the floor.  
  
"And that thing you said about knowing all the fighting styles, well, guess what, so do I." Nicolette said, quickly doing high kick, hitting him in the face.   
  
Carlos had gotten in a karate status and stood by Nic, both of them ready to take Logan on.  
  
Logan stood to the floor, slowly running his hand across his lips, wiping any blood if it were present. Then, a crude smile began to spread across his face, and a small chuckle slipped from his lips.  
  
"Let's dance." And with that Logan rushed both Carlos and Nicolette. For the most part, every blow thrown was blocked. Logan backed away and stared at his opponents.  
  
"Ok, the work-outs over. Let's get down to business. Logan leaped into the air, and delivered a kick that sent Carlos crashing into a table, which collapsed under his weight. Then, Logan turned his attention to Nicolette. As she cast her blows, Logan continued to block them. However, one of them connected, and caused Logan's head to snap back.  
  
"She ain't no ordinary human," Logan said to himself. "Then, maybe's its time to crank this up a notch." Then, Logan caught one a kick that was headed for his ribs. He wrapped his arms around Nicolette, lifting her off the ground, and rushed towards a window. The pair landed outside in the snow. They broke apart on impact, each making it to thier feet.  
  
"What's the matter, Toots! More man than you bargained for!" And Logan stood opposite Nicolette signaling her to bring whatever she's got.  
  
He then threw a punch at her, which she blocked. But she grabbed his arm, twisted it, kicked him in the groin and then back handed him across the face, causing him to fall on his back. She walked over to him and gave him a disappointed look.  
  
"Pathetic." She said, shaking her head. She then moved closer to him and said, "Come on, you're not even trying." And smiled at him. She then turned around and started to walk away. She knew full well that he come after her, which he did.   
  
With the speed of a cat, she ran behind him and threw an elbow strike at his back, then a punch to his stomach, elbowed him in the face, then did a trap kick to his knee, and then back handed him again, causing him to fall down once more.   
  
Carlos, by now, was already outside to see how his friend was doing. When she saw Logan on the ground, he walked over to him and grinned.  
  
"Is that all you got?" He asked Logan, before he picked him up by his shirt and threw him against the wall.  
  
"What the hell is going on downstairs." Rogue said  
  
"I have no idea. Proable none of our business. Let's go check it out."   
  
Jade and Rogue ran up the stairs and into the room where they saw Logan being pushed into the wall the room had been trashed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP HERE STAR!!" Rogue asked.   
  
"HEY YOU WHAT THE **** ARE YOU DOING!!! PUT LOGAN DOWN RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Jade yelled.  
  
"Guys, shut up!" Star hissed, grinning from ear to ear. "This is just getting good!" She then walked over to where Jade and Rogue were and said, "Logan broke the agreement of the contract that my cousin signed when we came here," She explained, "He grounded me. He has no displinary actions over me, that's for my cousin alone. So I called her and now my cousin Nicolette, her friend Carlos, and Logan are duking it out."   
  
She then went back to the window and saw her cousin now elbow him from behind.  
  
"My cousin is kicking his ass!"  
  
"Star, you know he is going to kill you after don't you?" Rogue said   
  
"I am so glad I'm not you, I mean my legs are only just recovering from when Logan caught me sneaking out and made me do Danger Room sims of a month twice a day." Jade said rubbing her left arm.  
  
"I get this strangest feeling that we should be doing something ot stop this." Rogue said.  
  
"How many times has Logan been an uptight jackass to us? He's only getting his own back. I'm just glad I got wings and stealth abilities so I at least can hide after he recovers." Jade responded.  
  
"All right kiddies, playtime is over," Said Logan as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Did you guys really think you were kicking my ass. Honey, you and Ricky Ricardo over there can take shots at me all day, but it ain't gonna help. Y'see, my skeleton is laced with adamantium, and the stuff is unbreakable. And my healing factor heals the injuries you guys are dishing out faster than Busta Rhymes raps. So, I suggest that you two take a seat before things really get outta hand. Besides, I'm sure your knuckles are on the verge of bustin' open after taking shots at this jaw."  
  
And with that Logan sprang into action. He lunged under Carlos' blow and landed a swift kick into his abdomen, knocking the air from his body. Then, as if without thinking, Logan swung his arm as hard as he could, sending Carlos to the ground in a blanket of snow.  
  
"He won't be gettin' up anytime soon." Then, Logan turned his attention towards Nicolette. "Listen, honey, I usually don't pick on little girls, but you're makin' real hard to resist."  
  
Nicolette made her move towards Logan. Her fist was headed directly at his face. He made know move to dodge the blow. This time, Logan didn't move as her hand made contact with his jaw, and a thundering crack sounded in the air. As Nicolette cradled her hand, Logan headbutt her in the bridge of her nose and she fell to the snow as well.  
  
"Class is over sweetheart. Logan walked back into the mansion. "Hey Star, you got Blackbird duty 'til March." Then, Logan proceeded up the stairs towards the Professor's office.  
  
***  
  
"Listen," Said Pietro to Todd. "I'm starting to think we may have gotten in over our head. I mean messin' with those X-punks is one thing, but no one ever said anything about being accessories to murder!"  
  
Pietro caught the confused look on Fred's face, "We're in trouble dipstick! Look Mystique never got us into anything this deep, but we better not ditch these guys now. I mean look what we they did to the geezer. We'll duck out later, when its safer."  
  
((TO BE CONTINUED...)) 


	4. Brilliant Disguises

IT'S TIME FOR THE EVOLUTION!  
  
Adapted from the RPG board by Nagi-Oki  
  
Chapter #3: Brilliant Disguises  
  
Scott looked off. "Warren has been kidnapped again." *And I was helpless to stop it* "By whom, I don't know..." He looked at Jean, concerned. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah,I'm fine,Scott" Jean said as she looked down at the floor, as she reached out her arms for Scott to hold her, "I just have a really bad feeling about all of this."  
  
***  
  
"She." Scarlett corrected, picking up the little fox. Chika started to lick her face affectionally. Scarlett laughed and stroked Chika's fur, kissing her nose lightly. The fox then leaped over to Kurt's arms and started to lick his face with the same affection she had shown Scarlett.  
  
"March!" Rogue exclaimed.  
  
"And what scary is that he'll make you do it to Star." Jade said "Your cousin really put him in his place." Jade put her hand on Stars shoulder, "That's why I'm so glad I'm not you."  
  
"Why is he out to get you all the time Star? It's not like me and Jade acted any better."   
  
Kurt scritched the fox's ears, "Hi,I'm Kurt...what's your name?"  
  
***  
  
Logan walked into the Professor's office and slammed the door behind him. The Professor, who had been gazing out the window, turned and smiled as Logan entered the room. The Professor glanced at Logan's shirt, which had a few tears in it.  
  
"Had a little trouble down there?" asked the Professor.  
  
Logan walked around the desk, and hauled Xavier to his feet.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" growled Logan.  
  
"Perhaps you should have asked Xavier that question," replied the Professor. However, his shape began to change. His skin became blue, and he began to sprout red hair. It was Mystique.  
  
"Listen, I'm only tolerating this little stunt because Charles asked me to. But, what you did was inexcusable. How could you allow them to take the Warren?"  
  
"Listen, I have my own agendas to tend to. And as I recall, the Professor asked me to avoid all confrontation until he's back, and that's what I did! So, if you've got a problem, take it up with him!" Mystique thrust his hands off of her, and took her seat.  
  
"Now, I suggest you change," Added Mystique, "The school may be run like a barnyard, but you don't have to look the part." And with that she reassumed her image of Charles Xavier.  
  
Furious, Logan left the office, and headed towards his room to change.  
  
***  
  
Todd glared and muttered with a whisper, "And whose fault is that yo...what if they decide to turn on us...I hate it when you and Lance make plans without talking to the rest of us...I know we need money and all...but truth be told, I'd rather be an X-Loser than an accessory to murder, yo..."  
  
The doctor stared at the screen as he monitored Warren's condition.  
  
"Ah, yes. Splendid. He will make an excellent addition to the cadre."  
  
The doctor looked up as Blink knocked on his door. He waved her in.  
  
"Sir, Sabretooth is back."  
  
"Well, by all means, send him back. I have an assignment for him."  
  
Blink nodded and exited the room. The doctor pressed a button on the computer before him. The image changed, and he was now watching Charles Xavier grasp his suite on the military base, apparently meditating. The doctor picked up the phone, and pressed a speed dial.  
  
"General. Yes, it appears that your friend may be worth more trouble than you anticipated. Yes, I'll take care of it." He hung up the phone, and found Sabretooth standing in the shadows.  
  
"Mr. Creed. Here's your assignment. Bring me Charles Xavier. Preferably alive, but I won't be picky."  
  
With a grunt, Sabretooth spun on his heal and stalked out giving a smirk to Blink as he passed her on his way out.  
  
***  
  
"I guess maybe he has a problem with British girls." Star said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, I have faith in my cousin."   
  
Star grinned when she saw Nicolette walk back inside and up the stairs. Star pointed over to where Logan's room was and Nicolette nodded, thanking her.  
  
Nicolette then knocked on the door loudly with her unbruised hand. She was still pissed off and would be more then willing to go at it another round if she had to. She was not going to let some...guy get away with hurting her baby cousins, no matter what the cost.  
  
Logan heard the pounding on his door. And after a few seconds, Logan's door was pushed in and Nicolette was standing at the threshold. Logan stared at her and frowned as if annoyed. He pulled his shirt over his head and put his arms through his sleeves.  
  
"Look, lady. I ain't got nothing against the kid, but discipline is important, and she needs to learn to follow orders."  
  
Logan took a few steps towards Nicolette and stopped a few feet away. As he stared into her eyes, he said, "And incase you haven't noticed, a lot of these kids here ain't normal, so they tend to always draw danger. Now, if you don't want me to punish her, fine. Then, why don't you do it. Because if she doesn't learn how to listen to me now, she may wind up dead. Then, would this ass-kicking you're trying to dish out really have been worth it?"  
  
"No TV for a week. Sound fair enough to you?" Nicolette asked, her voice now very cold and calm. She didn't trust this guy in the least. In her opinion, all men were the apitmity of evil. There were a few exceptions, such as Carlos and her father and a few guy friends, but that really was about it.  
  
"Fine," Said Logan. "But she needs to learn to show up for drills on time. We have 'em for her sake, not mine. It's important that she learn how to use her powers with the others... as a team. 'Cause believe it or not, there are no solo acts with this group."  
  
Logan continued to stare at Nicolette, then he slowly offered her his hand. "Deal?"  
  
"Deal." She said, her voice still cold, slowly taking his hand. She then motioned for Star to come over to where they were. When Nic told Star what her punishment was, she simply nodded. Star had never disrespected Nicolette before. But then Nic told her something in Greek that made Star smile a bit just before she went back to her friends, Jade and Rogue.  
  
Nicolette then looked over at Logan and said, "You know, the only reason Xavier probably hired you is because he felt sorry for you. He knew there was no way in hell you would ever make it out into the real world. What person of any self respecting business, outside of a Burger King, would want to hire you?"  
  
She then gave him a very cold look. "You know, you and my uncle would have gotten along perfectly. You both seem to get some sort of sick thrill out of beating up innocent kids!" And with that said, she walked away from him and was soon out the door.  
  
Logan walked to the window and watched Nicolette and Carlos get into their car. Nicolette cast one last glance at Logan's window and got into the car. Logan smiled as she disappeared inside the vehicle. Then, at that moment, anyone outside of his door would have heard him mutter a would sounding very much like "Witch."  
  
"Hey Star do you still have to do Blackbird duty?" Jade asked.   
  
"I wouldn't think so?" Rogue asked .  
  
"HEY LOGAN!" Jade called out Rogue grabbed her arm.  
  
"Jade shut up or we'll all get into trouble."   
  
"Lighten up Rogue he can't do anything to us even if he wanted to. LOGAN DOES STAR STILL HAVE TO DO BlACKBIRD DUTY TILL MARCH!!" Jade shouted.  
  
"Jade, shut up!" Star hissed, clamping her hand over her mouth. "I was just able to get off easy, don't make me have to call my cousin again. She just got her last word and pissed him off, please, keep your bloody mouth shut."  
  
"Come off it Star he's not going to lay a finger on any off us."   
  
"Jade your playing with fire!!" Rogue said.  
  
"And I like to watch it burn." Jade hissed.  
  
"Your a very weird person Jade."  
  
"Don't I know it. Logan is just a sheep in wolverine's clothing. I bet he's more of a baby then any of us when it come down to it." Jade said the last sentence louder so that Logan might hear it she got a kick out of watching him bite and god help him he would.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, it's ok," Scott said holding her, "We'll find Warren."  
  
He looked at Jean, "Let's find the Professor and try to get this figured out."  
  
"I believe you Scott." Jean said as the walked down the hallway in each others arms to find the professor.  
  
***  
  
Kurt decided then that he and the others deserved an answer. He handed the fox cub back to Scarlett, "I'll be right back..." He turned to and teleported just outside of professor Xavier's office.  
  
He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, "Professor...it's Kurt...I vant to talk about vhat happened earlier mit Varren..."  
  
Inside the Professor's office, Mystique could here the crowd of kids lining up outside the door.  
  
"Great. Just great," She said to herself. "It sounds like the Grey girl is out there, with a few of the others. If she learns the truth, this charade is as good as over. I'd best not give her cause to use her powers then." Mystique made sure that she was still in the Professor's image.  
  
"Come in," She called to the door.  
  
***  
  
Professor Charles Xavier grasped his temple.  
  
"What is going on? Warren?" The Professor wheeled himself to the door and began traveling down the halls. After traveling several floors down, and sheilding himself psychically, he found himself in what was marked a restricted area.  
  
"That's odd. This area is supposed to be restricted, but the security is so lax. I wonder if the general knows about this." The Professor rolled himself into a room, and with a large window. He strolled to the window and glanced at the scene, which filled his heart with horror.  
  
Blink smiled at Sabretooth as he walked by her with a smirk. There wasn't anyone that she admired more than Victor Creed. However, her smile disappeared as she noticed something in the next room.  
  
"Hey," she called to Sabretooth. "There's someone in the observation room. It's Charles Xavier! He's found the boy!"  
  
Sabretooth paused in his stride, looking towards the observation room he saw the man Blink pointed out.  
  
"He won't live long enough ta tell an'one." Sabertooth snarled as he started to walk towards the rooms  
entrance. He had the intention of dragging the cue ball to the doctor, after seeing just how paralized the bald man is.  
  
"Warren?!" He said aloud. Warren was suspended in mid-air by chains, wrapped around his arm.  
  
However, the only thing the Professor heard next was a low growl emerging from the shadows.  
  
Blink watched in horror and with amazement as Sabretooth leaped into action. Charles Xavier didn't have time to react as the primal mutant acted attacked. Within seconds, Professor Xavier lay on the floor unconscious, his wheel chair scattered on the floor in pieces, and drops of blood splattered across the floor. Blink glared at Sabretooth with admiration and disgust as he stood over Xavier's body.  
  
Sabretooth smirked as he dipped his claws into the blood and licked it off his claws.  
  
"Takin' notes Blink?" He grunted hoisting up the prone body over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on girlie, docs waiting." Sabretooth called as he strolled down the hallways a trail of blood drips being left in his wake.  
  
The doctor watched Xavier's unconscious body fall to the floor. A thin smile spread across his face.  
  
"Excellent, Sabretooth," said the doctor. "I want be needing you anymore for the moment. However, stay close, I have a feeling I will require your services in the very near future."  
  
Blink followed Sabretooth out of the room. The doctor stared at Xavier's body as several orderlies came and took the body to another room.  
  
"Barely alive. Perfect. The king has all ready fallen, now I need only to remove the pawns," Said the doctor as he watched his orderlies remove Xavier's body and take it to the lab.  
  
Sabretooth strolled into a near by room fixed with steel grey walls, scattered leather furniture, end tables and the ultamate big screen TV.  
  
Plunking down on the sofa Sabretooth turned ta see Blink in the doorway.  
  
"Ya gonna stand there all day or sit down?" Creed sneered as he located the flicker and turned on the TV. Flicking past the news, a repeat of Lassie and the Titanic movie, he settled on a football game.  
  
***  
  
Logan could hear Star trying to pester him again. He walked out of his room, with his training uniform on. He glanced at the group of girls and proceeded to Danger Room. He definitely needed to work off some stress.  
  
"Computer. Engage Logan Training Exercise, safetys off, and lock the door. No interruptions."  
  
"ACKNOWLEDGED," Chimed the computer. And with that the Danger Room began to literally live up to its name.  
  
***  
  
"Professor..." Jean called out as she opened his office door, with Kurt and Scott behind her, "May we come in?"   
  
"Listen," Began the Professor as he spoke to his students. "I know what this is about, and you must understand that I am working on a solution as we speak. I'm doing everything I can to make sure...uh...."  
  
Jean filled in the name for the Professor.  
  
"Yes, Warren. I'm doing everything I can to make sure that Warren will be fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a lot of work to do." The Professor waived the students off. They shut the door behind them, but there was no sound of footsteps.  
  
"That was close," said Mystique as she waited in the Professor's form, praying that Jean had not tried to telepathically scan her.  
  
***  
  
Logan exited the Danger Room a little calmer. Smoke and the sounds sparks crackling sounded in the Danger Room as the door slid shut.  
  
"Just what I needed," he said to himself. He picked up a towel and tossed it around his neck as he headed back upstairs. As he reached the second landing, he saw Scott, Jean and Kurt standing outside of the Professor's office, apparently disturbed by something.  
  
"Could things get any worse?" he grunted to himself.  
  
***  
  
"That what weird." Jean said as she looked at Scott and Kurt, "Too weird the professor was acting really strange." She continued, as she looked down the hall to see Logan walking towards them.  
  
"Yeah, something doesn't feel right. He just brushed us off...Hey Logan, have you noticed something different about the professor?"  
  
Kurt stared at the door, something was amiss and he knew it. The professor never forgot anyone's name. He turned to Logan, "Somesing's up...I dhing dhe professor is hiding somesing...and I don' like it..."  
  
Logan stared at the kids. Just what he needed, they were all suspicious.  
  
"Listen, you three... the professor's...." began Logan. What could he possibly do, lie to them. If they though he was lying to them as well, things could only get worse. Still, the Professor had left instructions about how to handle things.  
  
"Listen, the Professor hasn't been himself lately. A couple of nights ago, he got a call from a friend, and the news must of hit him pretty hard, 'cause since then he's been behaving like this. Maybe it's stress. I wouldn't press him. Give him time. He'll come around." And with that Logan walked away and headed back downstairs.  
  
"There's no way they bought that," he said to himself.  
  
***  
  
Pietro began to tap his foot impatiently. Eventually, he noticed smoke coming up from the carpet, and immediately began to stamp at it to douse any flames.  
  
"This is getting boring. Come on, let's blow this joint!"  
  
The other members of the Brotherhood got up and started to follow Pietro's suggestion. As they made their way to the door, they found their path blocked by the doctor.  
  
"Going somewhere?" He asked.  
  
The Brotherhood stared at him, actually afraid. Believe it or not, there was something intimidating about him.  
  
"Uh, just thirsty."  
  
"Good," Replied the doctor, "because it would be very unfortunate if you tried to leave now."  
  
And with that the Brotherhood exchanged a glance of fear with each other as the doctor retreated into his office.  
  
Todd glared at Pietro, "If we get turned into guenie pigs...you'd better pray he don't turn me into sumthin' that can kick your @$$ yo..." Todd looked around, they needed a way out and they needed it FAST, where are the X-geeks when ya need 'um!?  
  
***  
  
"Anyone buy that?" Jean asked as she looked around at the other 2 who were trying to make some sort of sense out of Logan's excuse. "There's more going on here,then just bad news,and if neaither of them is going to tell me, then I'm just going to have to find out." She said as she began down the hallway towards the Danger Room.  
  
Scott gave Kurt a questioning look. Running after Jean, "What do you think you're doing? I know you're upset, but rushing into things won't help."  
  
"I'm not rushing, I'm taking charge." She said as she looked back on the two running to catch up, "Besides one of us has to."  
  
Kurt followed, "I dhink ve need to trick dhem...get dhe professor in a corner and see vhat he does..." A smile was forming on his lips as an idea burned in his blue brain.  
  
"We could do that Kurt." Jean replied, "But I was thinking of something a little more...simple." She said as he punched in her access code.  
  
***  
  
Jade looked out the window. The snow was getting thicker.   
  
"Sh*t!" Jade yelled out.   
  
"What!!!" Rogue was startled.  
  
"I left my motor bike out of the garage, it's probably bogged in now damn it. That's it, life is offically unfair! I'm going back to bed." Jade stormed off up that stairs she heard an unfamiliar voice coming from Xavier's office.  
  
She sniffed, "I now that smell Chuck must be seeing a new kid or somthing." Jade dismissed it and headed back to the comfort of her room.  
  
***  
  
"Jean what are you getting at?" Scot asked with a stern worried tone to his voice, and the lights in the Danger Room flashed on, as Jean walked over and sat down in the Professor's chair, and started typing.  
  
"Are you doing what I think you're doing?"  
  
"Someone has to." She replied as the head set came down from the ceiling.  
  
"Jean you can't!" Scott said stunned by what she was even thinking about doing.  
  
"I have to!"  
  
"No you don't! Something is going on here, none of know what it is, none of us like, but killing yourself to try and figure it out won't help things any better!" Scott protested as Jean raised her hand to put the set on, ignoring what he was saying.  
  
Kurt blushed as he realized he was the only one who didn't know what was going on, "Duh uh...I'm just going to smile, nod my head, and pretend I understand vhat is going on..." He hated it when Scott and Jean were the only two people who knew what was going on.  
  
The doors to the Cerebro room opened, and Logan and the Professor entered the room. Scott, Jean and Kurt immediately turned to the door. Logan scowled as he saw the helmet in Jean's hand.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" asked Logan.  
  
The students remained silent, as they they stood there glaring at Logan, obviously demanding the answer.  
  
Logan shook his head, "I told Charles to save the teamwork unit until the last semester."  
  
The expression on the students faces went from determination to confusion. Logan was talking about Charles as if he wasn't there.  
  
"Ok, show them who you really are."  
  
The Professor looked at Logan, and then stood on his own feet. The three students couldn't believe what they were seeing. Then, they watched as hair began to sprout from Charles' head. Red hair. And his skin began to turn blue. After a few seconds the transformation was complete, and instead of Charles Xavier, someone else they knew stood before them... Raven Darkholme, Mystique.  
  
Mystique glanced at the expressions on thier faces, but fixed her look on Kurt imparticular. "Hello, Kurt."  
  
***  
  
The doctor entered the laboratory, and glanced at the stasis tube. It had only been a few minutes, but Charles Xavier was now safely tucked away. A thin grin spread across the doctor's face. Then, he turned his attention to a monitor a few feet away.   
"Ah yes,55%. Everything is running perfectly. Soon, my own little dark angel will be ready. And don't worry, your playmates will be joining you very soon."  
  
The doctor walked back into his office and picked up the phone. "General. Yes, I believe its time that we put our plan in motion. Contact the X-Men, and tell them Professor Xavier has a mission for them. Its a matter of life and death."  
  
***  
  
Pietro stared at the door and then back at the clock. "Look guys, we've got to get outta here! The Brotherhood definitely hasn't signed on for this. So, I suggest we...."  
  
Pietro was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He turned to see doctor standing in the doorway. "Mr. Maximoff, patience is a virtue. Here, this should be incentive enough for you to stick around. Remember, there's always more if you remain in my employ."  
  
The doctor tossed a bag of money onto the floor at them. Pietro picked it up and skimmed through it. Before he knew it, Todd, Lance, Tabitha and Fred were fighting to see the money as well.  
  
The doctor closed the door. "Greed, the one human trait I can truly understand."  
  
Todd grumbled as the older and bigger mutants shoved over him. He winced and said, "I'm gonna go use the john yo...be right back..." He scurried off trying to find the nearest bathroom or bush, at a time like this he wasn't gonna be picky.  
  
***  
  
Kurt gasped and stepped back slightly. He looked at Mystique, then Logan and back again. He felt confused and a little scared, "Vhat's going on...why is...mu-Mystique here...?"  
  
Scarlett, Star, and Sophia came running in, wanting to know what was going on. They then froze in their tracks, shocked by who they saw before them. Scarlett and Sophia didn't really know what to do or say, but Star was already in defense mode, balls of fire coming from her hands.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is Mistake doing here?" She said, glaring at her.  
  
Kurt was breathing hard, his emotions raging inside his heart. He felt he was going to explode. Seeing his mother, his supposed enemy, standing there impersonating his mentor, was too much. He felt angry, afraid, and confused, even a little betrayed. Tears started welling up in his eyes, he moved to turn. Then *BAMF*, Kurt retreated to a quiet place to gather himself. When he reappeared he pushed anyone out of his way as he galloped down the hallways. He only stopped when he was sure he was alone and well hidden.  
  
***  
  
Jade laid on her bed staring at the roof, the unfamilar scent coming from Xavier's office made her feel uneasy. She knew that whoever was in there she had encoutered them before.  
  
"Who the yell is in there." Jade said gettnig angry at herself.  
  
Jade heard someone scream and ran toward it. The triplets where already there along with Mystique.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE MISTAKE!!" Jade went into defense mood. Jade was not going to have this in her house.   
  
***  
  
"I don't like this." Jean said as Scott walked her back towards her room.  
  
"Neither do I." He replied.  
  
"Why didn't the professor trust us enough to tell us what was going on?" Jean had a sad tone to her voice.  
  
Scott placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her as she let out a quiet sigh.  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
